Final Farewell
by MarikSebastianIshtarThe3rd
Summary: Pharaoh's gone - And the other 2 Yami's are back to kill Yugi. This story is still in progress... Some VIOLENCE is about to start. My 2nd fanfic, not grat so please dont be nasty.


Final Farewell

Three months had passed since Atem had left the world of the living, and Yugi had never been lonelier. He sat in his small, untidy room as he waited for Tea and Joey to call, but he was smart enough to know nobody cared about him anymore. Nobody at all, after his Grandad passed away.

The Millennium Ring shone and flashed, as the form of Yami Bakura slowly appeared. Freed, by the Pharaoh's death, and deadlier than ever, Yami Bakura was back. Now, all he needed to do was one thing for his long-waited revenge to come into place.

Find Marik Ishtar.

The decrepit halls of the Ishtar's appointed tomb never got old for the eyes of Marik Ishtar. There was no escape, and now that the Pharaoh had returned to the spirit realm, it was once again his duty to guard the tombs.

"Marik?"A calm and collective voice echoed.

"What is it, Ishizu?" Marik replied.

"I think there might just be danger coming…" Ishizu slowly pointed out.

Marik ran through the halls and down to the main sanctum, where his sister always seemed to favour over the hundreds of other chambers.

"So how do you figure?" Marik asked confused.

"Pharaoh left, and the shadow games went with him so what danger could we possibly face now?"

"Well you see, Marik… It seems some of our little old friends have come back, with the Pharaoh's exit."

Yugi stood, with his hand clenched on the window. Yami, Yami, Yami. That's all anyone had ever cared about, and now that he is gone they will leave the little person all left out and pretend nothing ever happened. Well he had had enough. He punched the glass, shattering the thick pane, and blood dripped down his fist. Yugi fell to the ground, furious and upset with the only people who had ever liked him.

"Why can't Tea be here…" Yugi muttered.

Egypt was a more familiar sight for Thief Bakura, even if both his title and his home died out a very long time ago. It didn't really make much difference now.

"And what are you doing here?" A recognisable voice whispered in his ear.

"I'm not stupid, Shadi, I won't give up my plans that easily!" Bakura yelled.

"But I already know all that there is to know about your little plans here Bakura, and I can immediately tell you that you should turn back…before it's too late." Shadi threatened.

"And you think YOU can stop me, being nothing more than some dying spirit." Bakura coughed with laughter.

"Want to test your luck against me then?" Shadi challenged dangerously.

"Bring it ON!" Bakura cackled.

Marik grabbed his bag and ran. If Ishizu had seen right, then there wasn't going to be much time. Ishizu had opened the hatch, and both siblings were dashing to the surface.

"Quickly, Marik!" Ishizu yelled

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Marik replied spitefully.

The stairs behind them collapsed, held broken in the air for a few seconds, then flew towards the fleeing family.

Ishizu screamed.

Marik grabbed his sister's shaking hand and slammed himself and his sister straight down on the cold tile. The broken rock fragments flew straight past, and Marik immediately hoisted himself up and ran. Ishizu attempted to follow…

As a shadow flew out of the wall and consumed her whole.

Yugi was totally stunned. Something bad was happening to his so-called "friends". He had had an awkward connection with them since the fight against Pegasus.

"Why can I still feel this link… I don't even have any friends now…" Yugi cried.

He sat up. Maybe his adventure wasn't over.

Marik came to the surface hatch. Ishizu had opened it while Marik had gone to grab his bag, but now this wasn't just some danger that might be coming sometime in the future if a vision was correct. It was now, and it was deadly. He stepped outside to be greeted by the most familiar face of all… Himself, but looking more evil with a glint of terror in his eyes.

And in his arms was Ishizu, held tightly.

Yami Marik laughed.


End file.
